Riona O'Ceirin M.D.
Current Head Administrator of the RDA, Doctor of Medicine, Field Medic, Avatar Driver, Ethnobotanist, and Pathologist. Appearance Riona stands at about 5 feet 7 inches and has a naturally shapely figure, which she keeps well-toned by frequent exercising. Her hair is golden red in color and wavey; she keeps it long and the ends currently touch her lower back. Normally she keeps her locks tied back in a pony-tail or in a thick braid. Her eyes are bright emerald green and her skin milky pale (though she has begun to develop something of a tan since living on Pandora). Her voice has a slight Irish accent, which has faded some over the years (though if she was speaking to a fellow Irishman, you wouldn't be able to tell). She is almost always seen wearing a long white lab coat with her name stitched neatly above the pocket, but underneath she wears tan cargo pants and a black tank top, with practical military styled black boots, a new fashion she adopted after being assigned a field medic. A SN-9 Wasp Revolver is strapped to her leg and she carries with her a bag of medical necessities draped around her shoulder. Her avatar is a lighter shade of blue than average and its eyes remain true to her Irish heritage, colored more green than yellow. She stands at the average height for a female Na'vi and her dark blue stripes are jagged, uneven, and many are incomplete. Her tail is almost always flicking about and her ears also in constant motion. She typically wears less clothing when in her Avatar body, preferring lighter fabrics for easier movements. Riona also has a habit of running around barefoot while in her Avatar body. Personality Riona is a good natured woman, who is almost always seen with a grin on her face. Her eyes seem to dance during her good moods and her laugh is pleasant. Although the RDA technically signs her paychecks, she doesn't really consider herself part of them. She does her doctorly duties, and is true to her Hippocratic Oath: to keep others from harm and injustice. However, she does not believe this only applies to humans. In fact, Riona has an overwhelming desire to help the Na'vi. She has seen various diseases take their toll on the natives of Pandora and she wishes to help them. Helping the Na'vi, however, is very difficult due to obvious trust issues. Her younger years are a grey area for Rio: she prefers not to speak about them at all. This woman hides many secrets behind her laughing eyes. She can take a joke and roll with the punches with the best of them. She is able to easily ignore idiotic behavior and lewd comments, almost as though they were never uttered. Riona enjoys intelligent conversation and a good sense of humor. However, despite her pleasant enough personality, Riona has pretty much stuck to herself over the years. She is a very private individual and isn't very willing to let herself show weakness around others. Early History Riona O'Ceirin was born in Ireland, in a small village tucked neatly away from the world. Her parents were very poor, but loved her very dearly. When she showed potential at school, her parents made the choice to move somewhere where Riona could live a better life and have a chance at a better education. When Rio turned 12, the family moved to the United States. Things weren't any better for the Irish family, who still struggled to live day-to-day. Her parents insisted on keeping her in school, though she wanted to get a job to help them out. At age 14, her mother and father were struck ill and died shortly afterwards. The disease was called Kitwin Disease, a prion disease that almost every person carried with them, but very few ever got sick. Riolan's parents happened to be in that small percentage and Rio was left an orphan. Her parents had caught the disease during a blood transfusion a few months earlier at the hospital. Rio was outraged that nothing had been done to help her parents (Kitwin Disease so rarely produces negative effects that it hasn't been studied very much by terran scientists). The hospital, of course, apologized and gave Rio a hefty sum of money to "ease the pain." As if money could help. Riolan took the money, however, and rented herself out a small apartment and continued to work her way through school. She lied about her age now, claiming she was 18 so not to be placed in an orphanage or foster home. During the evenings, she would work a part time job, just to keep a steady income flowing in. By the time she was truly 18, she had managed to get herself enrolled into an outstanding medical college: she had decided, after her parents had died, that she would become a doctor and find the cures to the diseases no one else cared about. After graduating medical school with honors, Riona proceeded in her career, earning herself a name in the medical field. She even wrote a couple of books and had some journal entries published. This, eventually, caught the eye of the RDA. The RDA offered her an unbelievable position. Not only would they send her to Pandora to act as a doctor, but they would even give her an Avatar body so she could attempt to help the Na'vi medically as well. Riona jumped at the chance and headed out into space. She arrived on Pandora when Jake Sully did and only had a brief chance to meet Grace Augustine, whom she greatly admired. When war broke out, however, Riona spent her time caring for the sick and injured from both sides. For helping the Na'vi, she was allowed to stay. Her new employers, however, had failed to mention one small detail: not only would she be acting as a doctor, but also as a field medic. She was thrown onto the battlefield unexpectantly. Her steady personality kept her from panicking, luckily, and now she actually finds a certain enjoyment out of doing field work. But it is always a relief to return to her sterile labs and workrooms. Riona even learned to use a small pistol for protection out in the Pandora wilds, though she prefers not to use it. Current Events To be added...